Good Deeds Gone Wrong
by zekebomb
Summary: David takes a job for free. And finds his past waiting for him. One shot that if does well can continue.


A/N- I'll be honest guys this is my first real story in a long time. This is a one shot kinda thing based off of mass effect. Now I also realize that I need help. That means you guys. This means I need reviews and constrictive criticism. I know Im not perfect. Anyways I'm starting to sound like an old man so onto the story!

It was annoying really, he thought, and aggravating. It was suppose to be a simple drop disguised as an FTL discharge. Ship slips into the high orbit and drop the Mako. After that he would take the junk land rover over a mountain he saw from orbit, rain hell with the cannon, and get in close and finish off the opposition with the machine gun and large tires. Now he had the joy of being trapped, again. This is the last thing I do for free, he thought.

"Aw bloody hell," he said "fuck this I'm not being trapped by you goat fucks."

He was of course responded to by another shock through his back that spread its burning tendrils through him. His back arched at the slight touch of the cold metal. He gritted and gnashed his teeth at the searing pain. Finally, the sizzling stopped. He didn't know if he actually heard sizzling or if he had imagined it. Right now he didn't care really.

"That all you got you deaf Krogan

whores!?" He shouted at the darkness.

He wasn't sure what the damned thing was that was kept causing him pain but it definitely felt like a cattle prod that was used by some Cerberus assholes to subdue him last time.

"Come out you dead red cunts!" He shouted.

"So our boy came back," said the Cerberus scum that walked around him on his right with an active shock button in his right hand. Well that answered two questions. Question one who captured him because he thought it was Cerberus and two what the bloody hell kept hitting him, a cattle prod. His new besty raised his arm again ready to smash his head in with the cattle prod when a voice sent chills down his spine.

"I think our guest has had enough, after all he is held in our highest honor, for a traitor."

As the Illusive man rounded the corner from his observation both he smiled and took a second to savor the moment and the long drag he took on the cigarette. The Illusive man then noticed his prisoner trying with renewed strength to wrestle his hands out from the bindings behind his back.

"Stop trying David," the Illusive man said to the prisoner " you've tried before why would it work now. I've got you. And now you are mine."

"Aww just my luck," David muttered under his breath "of corse that fuck would survive out of my past."

David tried again to break free. Goddamn the Illusive man and his bloody chains. He look up and saw the Illusive man. With his smug invincible smile and bright eyes that you want to take out with a coffee spoon and leave to rot on the ground. He tried to look down but the Illusive man lunged forward and jerked he's head up.

"Don't look down on your officers!" He yelled.

David responded to this act by ramming his head into his nose, causing it to bleed.

"Aww too bad you still bleed." David said with a smile.

Oops, thought David. He saw rage flash in the Illusive man's eyes as he reached down and ripped the pistol from his belt and jammed the barrel into his forehead.

"Goodbye David. You traitorous filth," said the Illusive man.

Funny, thought David, he's being called filth. Then David heard a bang.

90 minutes earlier

The thunderous crash rocked the trash heap, sorry Mako and he heard the screech of metal under stress and the front right axel snap. Well first minute in and he already had to hoof it. Fucking piece of trash. He slapped on his armor, popped the old shield batteries and inserted new ones. Didn't need the bats running out in battle again. He shouldered his heavy Widow X sniper rifle, threw his Katana VIII shotgun around his back and strapped his Predator X to his leg. He slapped his helmet on and insured his seal. To die in this battle because his helmet slipped and he suffocated in the xenon-argon atmosphere is insulting.

"Well step one complete," David muttered angrily to himself. He always worked alone. "Now a wondrous 3 klick jog. Just what I needed."

He tried then to open the door. "Arg!" The goddamn shit licking door was shut. He coiled his legs on the opposite door and jumped while punching his toes. Slamming his whole force into the door, snapping the hinges on the Mako and bursting free.

Right into a pit.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuc kumph!"

80 minutes earlier

David awoke in a heap of himself. He flexed, contracted and jumped to his feet. He surveyed the surrounding. Right, he thought, at the bottom of this crater. Time to get out of here.

This proved to be easier said then done. The rock was weak and loose making climbing difficult; however, after a while he made it to the top. One crater down one mountain to go.

55 minutes earlier

After his 3 klick jog he realized how out of shape he got after he took politician guard duty. His legs felt like jello and burned with lactic acid and felt a cramp developing in his side. Well only one thing left to do, he thought as he plopped to the ground and yanked out his Widow. He stabilized the heavy rifle and scoped in.

The Blue Sun mercenary looked to the sky. Even though so alien the Turian could find beauty in the unfamiliar sky. The Turian Looked up to the sky and then to the hills. Nothing can ever go wrong, he thought. That was his last thought as a rifle slug bored through his shield and turn his head into an explosion of bone and brain matter and a geyser of blue blood.

"One shot," whooped David "one limp dick motherfucker dead!"

David racked the slid on his rifle and inserted another thermal clip. He continued to laugh and unload well placed shots into the Blue Sun stronghold and watched the heads go flying. He smiled for the millionth time. He had missed this, the recoil, the blood, the burn in his arms. Everything.

30 minutes earlier

Now that the Blue Suns lay in pools of their own blood David moved in. He felt alive like he used to, when he was with Cerberus. That was all ancient history now that it was 10 years later. Still he remembered The Illusive Man's threat today.

" I remember my enemies David."

Funny he thought that sound like The Illusive Prick. An audible crack was heard and he felt his muscles spasm and twitch. He dropped like a sack of potatoes right on some brain matter that littered the ground after his sniping spree. He heard footsteps behind them.

"Should have watch your back more David. Sloppy, Sloppy." The Illusive Man said before David blacked out.


End file.
